


When A Good Man Goes To War

by swinggal138



Series: Anne and Loki [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fourth story about Anne and Loki, Loki must fight a war he doesn't want to fight. Meanwhile, Thor must make a decision about who truly deserves the throne of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Early in the morning, Anne woke up with a start, screaming and breathing heavily as tears ran down her face and she broke out in a cold sweat; she drew her knees up to her chest, crying and trying to regain her composure. The noise and movement woke Loki up as well and he sat up abruptly, looking around to see if some enemy had entered the palace; he then realized the noises were coming from Anne.   
“My queen, what’s wrong?” he said, taking her into his arms and laying them back down; she curled up on his chest, her face buried as she continued crying and trying to get it together. Finally, she was able to calm herself enough to speak.  
“I’m...I’m sorry. I just had...a...horrible dream.”  
“Whatever about?” Loki asked, greatly concerned as he stroked his long fingers through her hair.  
“Well, there was some sort of beast chasing me and...you jumped in to save me...but...but...” Anne collapsed again as a new set of tears started.  
“It killed me instead,” he guessed, holding her even closer, his own heart breaking at her sorrow. Loki placed several kisses into her hair before lifting her chin to look into her eyes, saying,  
“My darling, I am right here; I’m not going anywhere. Asgard is a safe place and no harm is going to befall you...or me; I promise.”  
Anne slowly nodded her head, trying to get herself to stop shaking,  
“My king, I don’t know what I would do if you were to no longer be here; I really don’t. I love you. Forever.”  
“I love you too, my queen. Now,” he said, leaning down to kiss her soundly, “let’s see if I can’t get your mind off that horrible vision and convince you of my physical presence here.”  
Loki then rolled them over, pinning Anne to the mattress as he ground his hips against her. He teased her, kissing her and running his hands on her body, until she begged for fulfillment.  
The next morning, they both woke up slowly, tangled in each other’s arms; together, they got ready for the day and Anne’s horrible nightmare was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Over at Thor’s palace, Alice slowly opened her eyes, enjoying the beautiful sun streaming through the curtain. She slipped out of bed and pulled a sheer nightgown over her head; no need to give the entire realm a show as she stepped onto the balcony. The sun warmed her body and she closed her eyes, enjoying the silence that always seemed to fall on the realm around this hour. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt Thor’s strong arms wrap around her waist and draw her against his body; it didn’t take much to figure out that Thor had no qualms about giving his realm a full view of him or what his intentions that morning were. He kissed slowly down her neck, mumbling into her skin,  
“My beautiful queen, what are you doing out here? and clothed?”  
“I was just enjoying the sunrise.”  
“That does not answer my inquiry about your clothing.”  
“Well, you were still sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“I am awake now.”  
“Yes, I can...um...see that,” Alice said, turning around to face him, glancing down his toned body as she did. Standing on her toes, she kissed her husband good morning. He deepened the kiss, lifting her in his arms and carrying her back to the bed. Removing the robe, he laid down, covering her body with his as he began kissing her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth and his hand playing with the spot on her spine, causing her to moan. She kissed him back, her mouth soon leaving his to kiss down his neck, biting the skin roughly as she flipped them over; as she straddled him, she scratched her hands down his chest, causing him to growl as he wrapped his hand behind her neck, kissing her passionately again. The two continued kissing and teasing, leading into more passionate activities that lasted for hours; it was a typical morning in Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

Life on Asgard was great for both girls; they were both living a life of their dreams and happily in love. Anne had finally gotten her book published and was now making frequent trips to Midgard for signings and tours; Loki always accompanied her. When she wasn’t doing things for her book. Anne and Loki spent their days at his palace. They enjoyed reading and helping out Thor and Alice in matters of the realm. Much of their time was also spent in the bedroom; although sex was not the center of their relationship, they both had an insatiable appetite for one another. Loki was also enjoying teaching Anne about the history of Asgard; they spent many happy hours in the giant library in Thor’s palace as well as in the weapons vault where Loki told her many stories of years gone by.  
Meanwhile, Alice was enjoying being queen of Asgard; she had a manner about her that made her invaluable to the people of the realm. She related to everyone and helped keep Thor focused on the little matters that he didn’t always pay attention to. Many times, Alice could be found out among the people, listening to problems or just helping where she could. She also had spent many hours translating old texts for Thor, her language skills coming in quite handy at times. Overall, it was a time of peace for the realm; but all that was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Loki and Anne were down in the weapons vault; Loki was showing her a Bloodaxe, often wielded by executioners,  
“It has basically the same strengths as Mjolnir, except anyone can wield it; it is very useful in battle. However, the downside of this weapon is that the savage nature of its enchantment begins to corrupt the mind of whoever wields it.”  
“So, it would be horrible if it fell into enemy hands.”  
“Precisely. Which is why we keep it locked away here, protected by The Destroyer.”  
Anne nodded, smiling up at Loki; it made her happy to see how passionate he got about things like this. She was just leaning up to kiss him when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye; she looked at the wall in amazement as it began to frost over. The same began happening to the floors as well and soon the entire place was coated in ice and the temperature had dropped. She looked at Loki with confusion,  
“Loki, what’s going on?”  
Loki’s face was white as a sheet as he took in the state of the room,  
“No, it can’t possibly be. Not again.”  
“What is it?”  
“Frost Giants!”  
As soon as the words left his mouth, a large man with a bluish tint to his skin and red eyes appeared before Loki and Anne, wielding a spear; although shorter than Anne would have imagined a giant to be, he still towered over them, an evil grin plastered on his face.  
“You are in my way, Midgardian,” he said, moving towards Anne who was standing directly in front of the Bloodaxe. She cowered away as the giant from Jotunheim raised his spear, closing her eyes and preparing for the blow; but it never came. She opened her eyes again to find Loki in front of her, wielding some kind of staff that was fending the Frost Giant off; she had no idea where the staff had come from.   
“Run Anne! Go! Now!”  
She took off, heading towards the door but turned abruptly and ran back towards Loki, who was still battling the foreign warrior; remembering her dream, she knew there was no way she was leaving Loki behind. At some point during the skirmish, the Frost Giant had managed to reverse their positions and Loki was now farther from the weapon, trying to prevent it from being stolen. Anne was less than a foot from them when she noticed another Frost Giant appear behind Loki, going in for the kill with his spear while he was distracted. Without thinking, Anne leapt towards him, knocking him off balance and preventing the spear from going through the love of her life. Angered, the gigantic warrior turned towards her, thrusting his spear through her middle without a second thought; Anne clutched at the place where the weapon had entered her, gasping in pain, as the Frost Giant sneered down at her.   
“No!!!!” Loki yelled, running to Anne as the spear was roughly yanked out of her; she collapsed to her knees, then down on her side, holding her hands over the bleeding wound. With tears streaming down his face, Loki kneeled by her side; he looked back over just in time to see the two Jotuns vanishing with the axe, barely hearing them say as they disappeared,  
“Perhaps next time you will not turn down so gracious an offer.”  
Sobbing, Loki took Anne into his arms, calling for the guards and instructing them to fetch Thor. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her over and over, whispering to her,  
“Anne, my love. It’s going to be okay, my queen, I love you; please don’t leave me. Anne...please...I need you.”  
Anne opened her eyes, gazing up at Loki, his tears falling on her neck and face.  
“Loki, my king,” she whispered, lifting her fingers to brush his cheek; he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss into her palm, “I love you. I always will.”  
She closed her eyes once again, the loss of blood causing her to lose consciousness just as Thor ran in; he knelt next to her in Loki’s arms, looking at the tears streaming down Loki’s cheeks,  
“Brother,” he said, “what happened here?”  
“It...it was the Frost Giants. They just appeared; they were after the Bloodaxe. One of them went after her so I tried to...fend him off. But another appeared...and...she...she pushed him out of the way before he could kill me; so he turned his wrath on her.”  
Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder before lifting Anne in his arms,  
“We must get her to the healing room immediately. I think she can still be saved.”  
The Asgardian king then took off down the hall, Anne in his arms; Alice, who had been standing at the door, also crying, went over to Loki, who was still collapsed on the floor sobbing. She knelt beside him, letting him weep in her lap for several moments before helping him stand and leading him towards the healing room.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Anne was still healing from her wound and had been moved to a bedroom in the palace; Thor had gotten her to the healing room in time and she received a blood transfusion of some kind that saved her life. Loki never left her side, making sure to be there whenever she was awake, and holding her hand the entire time; he couldn’t believe how close he had come to losing her. Anne was in one of her conscious phases and conversing with Loki, when Thor walked in,  
“Brother, may I have a word with you?”  
Loki looked at Anne, who nodded, before following Thor out into the hall.  
“What is it, brother?”  
“I wanted to discuss the situation with Jotunheim; you said they did manage to escape with the Bloodaxe.”  
“Yes, quite unfortunately.”  
“Then we have no choice but to declare war.”  
“I am afraid I must agree.”  
“I will go and fight with the rest of the warriors,” Thor said proudly.  
Loki put his hand on Thor’s shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes.  
“No, brother, I’m afraid you can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you are king now and Asgard needs you to stay here and continue your reign. Let the army fight; it is their job. This realm needs its leader...and Alice needs her husband.”  
A look of resignation came over Thor’s face; he knew Loki was right. Being king meant staying behind and ruling rather than fighting as the warrior he had grown up as. He was about to speak again when Loki interrupted,   
“I will go fight in your place, brother.”  
“I cannot ask you to do that, especially not with Anne in the state she is.”  
“I dread it as much as you but the fact is, I am the only warrior fit to fight in the environment of Jotunheim. With me, there might be a chance of winning. Besides,” Loki said, looking towards the bedroom door, “they’ve made it personal now.”  
“Brother, do not let anger control you. Think about this and do what is best for her.”  
“I am doing what is best for her; she deserves to live in a realm that is safe and without threat. Also, I intend to find the very warrior that hurt her, and cause him more pain than he has already caused me.”  
Thor knew there would be no changing his mind; he saw the determined gleam in his eyes. Sighing, he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder,  
“You are a noble man, brother. The army will leave in three days time. Until then, I will leave you to spend every moment with your love.”  
Loki nodded and vanished back into the room, trying to figure out the best way to tell Anne what was going on.   
Eventually, the day arrived for Loki to leave. He and Anne had already said a tearful goodbye, and he promised to come back for her as he kissed her passionately. As he was about to head out with the rest of the warriors, he looked at Thor,  
“Brother,” he said very seriously, “please take care of her.”  
“You have my word,” Thor said, giving Loki a brotherly hug before he went on his way.  
Thor returned to the palace, going straight to Anne’s room. He found his wife there, already comforting her best friend. Thor took Alice’s place on the bed as she went off to fetch a large flagon of the Asgardian cider Anne was so fond of; he stroked Anne’s hair as she cried, doing his best to make her feel better,  
“My brother is a noble warrior,” he said, “I know he will return to you; he loves you too much not to.”  
Alice returned with the drink, handing it to Anne before heading back to grab some for her and Thor as well. Together, they sat and drank for the remainder of the evening; eventually, Thor and Alice departed to their room so Anne could get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Anne continued recovering, finally feeling well enough to wander about the palace during the day, joining everyone who still remained for feasts and parties; but her mind was only on Loki and she often spent her evenings standing on the balcony, looking out over the empty palace in which they used to reside, and thinking about him.   
One night, Thor found Anne reclining on a lounge-type chair on the balcony, staring up at the stars; it was late and Alice was already in bed but Thor couldn’t sleep because of something weighing heavy on his mind. He sat down on the chair next to her, looking at her,  
“Are you alright, Lady Anne?”  
“Yes..no...” she said, looking at Thor finally, “I miss him.”  
“I know. I am certain he will return soon.”  
“I’m glad you’re certain; I just have a really bad feeling about things.”  
Thor took a deep breath before continuing,  
“Anne, I feel I must beg your forgiveness.”  
Anne looked at him, confused,  
“Whatever for? You saved my life, you have been taking care of me since Loki left, and you are the best husband in the world to my best friend. I can’t imagine anything you need to apologize for.”  
“Sadly, there is much. What happened to you is my fault I’m afraid.”  
Anne just stared at him, completely baffled and hoping he would explain.  
“You see, this war with Jotunheim was not started because of a stolen weapon,” Thor said, taking a deep breath before continuing, “The Frost Giants came to me a little while back, demanding I return Loki to them as their rightful king. I refused. Therefore, they came to steal the weapon, knowing it would start a war, and hoping the result of that war would be Loki either dead or their king; I’m not certain they care which one anymore.”  
It took a moment for Anne to process exactly what she was hearing, and when she did, the small Midgardian exploded at the Asgardian king,  
“What?! I don’t...why did you...how could you? How could you deprive Loki of the one thing he has always wanted?! He is a rightful king and you took that from him!”  
“Anne,” Thor said, placing a hand on her shoulder and getting her to sit back down again, “it is true that Loki has always wanted to be king. But the one thing he wants more than that is to be with you.”  
“What does that have anything to do with this situation? You really think I wouldn’t follow him to Jotunheim? I would go anywhere with him.”  
“But that’s just the thing; you can’t follow him there. You can’t live in Jotunheim; your body physically would not allow it. I didn’t tell him about this offer because I knew it would come down to a choice of the throne or you; and he would not hesitate to pick you.”  
Anne didn’t really know what to say so she remained silent, looking down at her lap, as Thor continued speaking,  
“I knew his rejection of the offer would have ultimately led to war in the long run; and I didn’t want him to carry that burden. But I am apologizing now because perhaps if I had told him, you would not have been hurt. Diplomacy is not my strength and now you have suffered greatly because of it.”  
“Thor,” Anne said, reaching over and placing a hand on his arm, “you did what you felt was right. And I understand why you did it. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. If anything, his renewed hatred of the Jotun will spur him on and give him the strength to come home safely. I might just have to thank you for saving his life.”  
“So you hold no ill will towards me?”  
“None. But, I do think we need to work on a treaty to end this war; I feel it is the only way to lessen the amount of lives lost.”  
“Words are not something I excel at therefore I will leave the treaty to you and Alice; I have all faith that you will end this war.”  
“Thank you.”  
Anne then yawned, standing to her feet slowly as Thor helped her up; she was still a bit sore. He helped her back to her room before going into his own chambers and joining his wife in bed; tomorrow, work on the treaty would begin.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Alice woke up to find Thor on the balcony, staring out over his realm; once again, he had no qualms about putting on a show. But there was something different this morning; he seemed troubled. Alice crawled out of bed, going to join him on the balcony.  
“My king, is there something wrong?”  
Thor looked down at his beautiful wife, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face as he spoke,  
“My mind is quite troubled about this war with Jotunheim; I knew I could have prevented it had I considered other options before rejecting their proposal outright.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up about it; you know the outcome would have been the same.”  
“Perhaps. Alice, I am not good at diplomacy; I am a warrior, a fighter. I cannot stand to be here while others fight this war for me, a war that I started...a war...my brother could have prevented were he king.”  
Alice looked up at him with surprise at this last statement,  
“My dear, what are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that perhaps I should abdicate the throne; Loki would make a much better king and I can do more good for the realms elsewhere.”  
“Well, while I think you make a magnificent king, you know I will support whatever decision you make and go anywhere you go.”  
Thor smiled down at his wife in reply, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her against his unclothed body; leaning down, he kissed her soundly before carrying her back into the bedroom.  
“It is something I will continue to consider. Now, there are several hours before you and Anne must begin work on the treaty to end this war and I have many ideas of how to fill them.”  
He kissed her again, his fingers running down to the sensitive spot on her spine; she moaned into his mouth, arching up against him and yanking on his hair. They continued kissing passionately, hands exploring every inch of bare skin, before passing the next few hours pleasing each other many times over.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed and the war continued on as Alice and Anne worked on the treaty; it was coming along nicely but they often wished Loki had been there to help with the correct phrasing of things. Meanwhile, Thor continued thinking about his decision to abdicate the throne to his brother; it seemed like the best thing for Asgard.   
One day, Anne was sitting in her room, pondering over a part of the treaty when a servant came to fetch her.   
“The king wishes to see you in the throne room.”  
Confused, Anne made her way down to the throne, a place Thor never asked her to come visit; whatever it was must be important. As she walked, she passed several warriors being helped to the healing room, Fandral among them; her eyes quickly searched for Loki as well but he was not among the wounded. She finally got to the throne room and approached the large gold seat on which Thor sat,  
“You wished to see me?” she inquired.  
Thor glanced up at her, looking exhausted and upset; Anne knew whatever he was about to say would not be good news.  
“Anne...” he said, taking a moment to compose himself, “there is no easy way for me to say this...but...Loki...my dear brother...is missing.”  
“Missing? What do you mean missing?”  
“He vanished several days ago and has not been heard from since; I’m sorry.”  
Anne took a moment to swallow back her tears; she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Giving up, she quickly excused herself from Thor’s presence and vanished back to her room, sobbing herself to sleep and not emerging for several days.   
Finally, after much coercing, Anne returned to the company of others, knowing that the treaty needed to be finished more than ever now; but she had a hard time focusing, constantly thinking about her love, just knowing he was still alive somewhere. One night, after a large dinner, Anne stood on the balcony overlooking the realm, when she felt someone come up behind her; turning, she found Fandral there who was beginning to recover from his injuries.  
“Lady Anne, may I have a word with you?”  
She nodded her agreement and the Asgardian warrior joined her at the railing.  
“I have been meaning to talk to you but have put it off as long as I can. However, I feel it is time to address it.”  
Anne gave him a confused look, encouraging him to continue; he took a deep breath before diving in,  
“Before I was sent back here, Loki spoke with me...about you. He said that he had a plan for ending the war but that...if something were to happen to him to prevent his return...I was to marry you, with your consent of course.”  
“Marry me?” Anne said, processing what she just heard.  
“Yes. He wants to know you will be taken care of if you choose to stay in this realm.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Anne asked, afraid to know the answer, “You think him dead?”  
“I cannot say with certainty but it is unlikely he could survive in Jotunheim this long on his own. I do not say this to upset you but I felt I needed to make you aware of his request.”  
Anne turned to Fandral, taking his hand in hers and looking him in the eye,  
“Fandral, I will accept your offer of marriage...but...only...and I do mean only...if it can be proved beyond any doubt that Loki is not returning. And that is not the case right now; I know he’s alive somewhere. And he is coming back for me.”  
“For your sake, I hope you are right,” Fandral nodded, “I will leave you now. And thank you for accepting my offer. I know I will never be your love but I promise to take care of you; you have my word on that.”  
He kissed the back of Anne’s hand before returning inside to join the others, leaving Anne to ponder over the many things that had occurred.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite her mourning, Anne worked diligently with Alice on the treaty; in only a few short months, an agreement had been reached with Jotunheim. In exchange for the return of the Bloodaxe, Asgard had made an arrangement with Nidavellir for the creation of a new weapon of similar power to Mjolnir but lacking the evil quality of the Bloodaxe. Finally, after months and months of fighting, the Asgardian warriors were coming home; unfortunately, Loki was not among them.  
It had been three or four days since the victorious return of the warriors but there was no sign or word from Loki; Anne knew she had to come to terms with the fact that he would no longer be returning to her. Although she had agreed to marry Fandral, she needed some time to gather herself and Fandral was not pushing her. With Thor’s permission, she headed back to the palace she had shared with Loki for almost a year. She opened the door and wandered inside, no longer able to hold back the tears as they came streaming down her face. Sobbing, she meandered through the many rooms, memories playing through her mind. She remembered the first time Loki had brought her here, as his captive, a plot to get revenge on his brother; but they fell for each other in those few days. She remembered their wonderful reunion once her memory had been returned to her and how she had instantly agreed to live in Asgard forever with her love. Anne finally arrived in the library, sitting in one of the many chairs for hours as she recalled the countless days and nights spent there, trying to work on her writing while Loki did his best to distract her with his affections.   
Eventually, Anne was exhausted, her entire body feeling the weight of her emotions as she made her way to the bedroom, the place she knew would be hardest for her to face. She stripped down to nothing and climbed beneath the sheets, cold from their months of disuse; but they still smelled of him as she buried her face deep in the pillow and sobbed. She couldn’t believe Loki was gone. She could still clearly hear his voice in her head, could taste him on her tongue as she kissed him, could feel his slender arms around her, holding her to him in his sleep; it was this last feeling that bore the most weight. Even now, she could feel his fingers tracing up her arms as he buried his face in her neck. Suddenly, she glanced down at her arm, watching the long fingers running up and down her skin; she wasn’t imagining this sensation. Rolling over in surprise, she found herself staring into the deep emerald eyes of her love.   
“Loki! My king!” she exclaimed, throwing herself at him.  
His arms went around her, drawing his sobbing girl into his chest as his fingers stroked through her hair. Pulling back, she attacked his mouth with hers, kissing him as if her very life depended on it; his hands gripped her hair tight, holding her to him and refusing to let her go. They eventually pulled apart and Anne just stared at the man before her, tears still streaming down her cheeks,  
“My love, I thought I would never see you again.”  
“Nor I you, my queen.”  
He then brought his mouth back to hers, his tongue slipping eagerly into her mouth and gliding over hers as his hands ran over her body, reacquainting themselves with her every curve. Both knew that now was not the time for talking as Loki rolled them over so he could straddle her. His mouth made its way to her ear, biting hard and causing her to moan loudly as she pulled at his hair. He then began to kiss and bite down her body, leaving as many dark marks as he could before sliding back up her again and making passionate love to her for hours and hours, long past the rising of the sun.


	10. Chapter 10

After sleeping for awhile, Loki and Anne woke up, bodies intwined and smiles on their faces. Loki gazed down at the girl in his arms, lowering his lips down to hers and kissing her passionately. Once they were both breathless, Loki pulled away and said,  
“I am so happy to be here with you; it is an experience I thought I would never have again.”  
“And I thought the same of you. When Fandral told me what you said, I truly feared that was the end.”  
“So he did deliver that message?”  
“Yes, he did.”  
“And did you accept his proposal of marriage?”  
“Yes but only if there was absolutely no possibility of your return; and it would take much to convince me of that.”  
Loki smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her again,  
“You know, this is the second time someone has proposed to you yet you have chosen me.”  
“Who was the first?”  
“My brother...the night you first arrived in Asgard with that mysterious Doctor.”  
“Oh, yes. Well, I would hardly call that a proposal; it was more of an assumption on his part. Besides, that would have been a huge mistake; Alice makes an amazing queen.”  
“You would make an equally amazing queen, my darling. Thor told me of your work on the treaty; you are the reason behind my safe return.”  
“Alice helped a lot with that. Also, you saw your brother already?”  
“Yes, I went to the palace in search of you; Thor told me you were here and what you and Alice had done. Then I came to you immediately.”  
“I’m so glad you did,” Anne replied, leaning up to capture his mouth once more; they collapsed back on the bed, kissing each other out of breath once again. Finally breaking apart, Anne laid her head down on Loki’s chest as he tangled his fingers in her hair; gently, she traced circles and patterns against his skin as she spoke,  
“So, Fandral told me you had a plan to end the war. What exactly was this scheme of yours? I assume it is why you went missing for so long.”  
“Indeed. I needed the Jotuns to think me dead so I could infiltrate their palace, impersonating one of their own. My plan was to recover the weapon they stole, and while I did not accomplish this, I did bring an end to the monster who harmed you; I assure you his suffering was great.”  
As he spoke, Loki ran his hand down Anne’s side, stopping to trace his finger over the scar left by the spear.  
“I am glad to see it healed,” he continued, “this scar is the most attractive part of you now to me as it is a reminder of your love for me; I will always remember what you sacrificed and be grateful.”  
He ended his speech by lifting her chin and kissing her briefly on the lips. Sitting up, Anne quickly straddled him and she felt his excitement grow at the impish gleam in her eyes.  
“Well...” she said, leaning down to suck a dark mark below his ear while she tugged on his hair, earning her a purr from Loki, “care to show me that gratitude?”  
Growling, Loki quickly flipped her over, his teeth biting at her ear as his hand slid down her body to begin teasing her. As he kissed every inch of her skin, his fingers continued teasing and soon she was begging and gasping his name. In moments, he gave into her begging and his own desire for her.


	11. Chapter 11

For several days, Loki and Anne remained in their bed, unclothed, making up for all their months of lost time; they left only to eat. Thor and Alice gave them their space, waiting a week before calling both Anne and Loki to the palace for a big announcement. Confused as to what this important news might be, the reunited couple made their way to the throne room; Alice tried to muffle a laugh when she saw the obscene amount of scratch marks, bruises, and love bites adorning both their bodies. Thor stood as they entered, beaming down at them,  
“Brother, I am glad you have come; I have something of great importance to bring before you.”  
Loki looked over at Anne, wondering if she knew what Thor was talking about but she simply shrugged her shoulders, as confused as him.  
“Brother, in your absence, I have given many things great thought and I have come to one conclusion: I am not fit to be king.”  
Both Loki and Anne stared at Thor in shock, wondering if they had actually heard him right. After a moment of silence, Loki spoke up,  
“Thor, I do not think I grasp your meaning in this statement.”  
“This whole war could have been avoided but diplomacy is not my strength; it is yours, dear brother. You know better than anyone that I am a warrior; I do not do well sitting idly by while others fight my battles.”  
“I don’t understand why you are telling me this, brother.”  
Thor stood from his throne and walked down the stairs to Loki; placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder, he looked him straight in the eye,  
“Brother, I am abdicating my throne. You are to be the new king of Asgard.”  
Anne’s face lit up as she reached over and took Loki’s hand in hers, tears of joy springing to her eyes; tears welled in Loki’s emerald eyes as well as he asked,  
“Are you truly certain of this decision, brother? You were born to be king.”  
“We both were born kings, Loki, but this throne will suit you better than I. I have spoken to mother and she agrees. My wife and I will be returning to Midgard where I will continue aiding S.H.I.E.L.D. and serving as liaison between the two realms. And you shall stay here as ruler.”  
“Brother, I accept your most gracious offer.”  
The Asgardian men exchanged a rare hug while Anne and Alice shared a look; Thor then addressed Loki once again,  
“There is one term to this agreement though...you must officially make Anne your wife; only then can she be the true queen of Asgard.”  
“This term I will agree to most eagerly,” he replied, leaning to kiss Anne passionately.  
Thor climbed the throne once more, wrapping his massive arm around his wife and announcing,  
“Then let a feast be prepared in celebration of this new, glorious era in Asgard.”


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next several months, everyone’s time was consumed with wedding and coronation preparation; before long, the night before the big event arrived. Loki and Anne were laying in their bed in the palace for the last time; he looked at her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face as she stared down at him.  
“So,” she said, a mischievous grin on her face, “tomorrow, we are officially married; you can never get rid of me. Thinking of changing your mind?”  
He smirked up at her, drawing her lips down to his to kiss her soundly before replying,  
“Never. I knew, from the moment I saw you, that I would love you forever and you would always be mine.”  
Anne laughed, surprising Loki as this was not the reaction he was expecting.  
“Why are you laughing at me?”  
“Loki, my love, the first time you saw me, I was chained to a pole as your prisoner.”   
Suddenly, Loki got an impish look in his eye,  
“You know...I haven’t found you objecting to being chained up since then.”   
Anne shook her head at him, leaning down to kiss him before replying,  
“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that.”  
Loki then tangled his fingers deep in her hair, bringing her mouth down to his again; he kissed her passionately, tongue gliding over hers as she sighed into his mouth. Quickly, he flipped them over so he was on top of her; using his magic, he secured her wrists to the headboard with metal chains as his long, elegant fingers began to explore every inch of her exposed skin. Smirking at her, he began kissing down her body, starting with her ear which he sucked between his teeth, causing her to gasp and arch her hips against him. He continued lower, his tongue running over her chest, then her stomach, and then lower; she gasped as his teeth nipped at the skin of her thighs and she fought against her bonds, begging for him to finish what he had started. After working his way down her entire body, he finally returned his legendary silver tongue to the area she most desired him, initiating the events that consumed the last night before their wedding.  
Meanwhile, Thor and Alice crawled into their bed for the last time as king and queen of Asgard. Alice slid over to her husband, resting her head on his chest,  
“So, do you still feel you made the right decision?”  
“Without doubt; Loki will make a great king. Are you certain you are alright with me returning to Midgard to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”  
“Of course. I will always go wherever you go; I love you. I can still come visit Anne, right?”  
“Of course; I would not keep you from your best friend.”  
Alice gazed up at Thor, grateful for how amazing he was to her. Leaning down, he captured her lips, kissing her soundly as he rolled partially on top of her. They continued kissing passionately as Thor ran his massive hands down Alice’s body, stopping to tease the spot on her spine. She gasped and gripped his golden locks tightly, tugging on them as his excitement grew more evident against her leg. Rolling them again, Alice straddled her husband, kissing a line down his neck as she scratched her nails down his chest. Thor growled, drawing her mouth back to his and kissing her with all the love he felt, his tongue exploring hers. Finally, Alice pulled away, her lips kissing and biting down his body. She explored every inch of his exposed skin, eventually returning to straddling him as they fulfilled their desire for each other many times over in their last night as Asgardian royalty.


	13. Chapter 13

The wedding and coronation were spectacular; Anne made a beautiful bride and queen. There was much feasting and celebration that night and everyone was joyful about the new era arriving in Asgard. That night, Loki and Anne lay in bed as the new king and queen of Asgard. After kissing each other breathless, Anne looked at Loki, finally mustering the courage to ask something that had been on her mind,  
“So, I know this is probably not the most appropriate time to ask this, but, as a Midgardian, my lifespan is not as long as yours. What happens with that?”  
Loki got a huge smile on his face, one that said he held a secret Anne did not yet know,  
“Actually, I should have told you this much earlier, but, your lifespan will be as long as mine now.”  
Anne just gave him a confused look, not really understanding what he was talking about.  
“You remember that transfusion you received when you got your injury?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well, that was not Midgardian blood...it was mine. Well mostly mine. It was also partly Asgardian as well.”  
“So...you mean...”  
“Yes. You are no longer truly Midgardian; we are more connected than you know. You will live a life like mine and we will rule Asgard for thousands of years. And eventually, you will bear my children that will take over the throne. And...before you ask...Alice has received a similar transfusion from Thor...changing her lifespan as well.”  
Anne stared at her husband, in wonder of the news she had just received. Smiling, she leaned in to kiss him deeply before saying,  
“Loki, my king, I love you.”  
“And I love you my queen.”  
The two of them kissed passionately once again, setting off a session of love making that would last their entire first night as the new rulers of Asgard.


End file.
